Make a Wish
by Crimson Zephyr
Summary: Amu was never one for birthdays...until one kiss changed it. AMUTO one-shot / Warning- minor language and behavior


here is a Amuto one-shot that i completed just now. enjoy!

Disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters used in this fanfic.

* * *

Amu was never one for birthdays. All the attention, whether from family or friends, would make her uncomfortable. She would always have some excuse not to celebrate, but her mother insisted on throwing a big party since she would be turning sixteen this year.

The party took place at a fancy ballroom with candles and decorations, the works. It was very formal with everyone dressed in suits and dresses. All of the guests were having a fabulous time, except for one in particular.

"Why did I agree to this party?" Amu asked herself. She knew that once her mother got an idea in her head, it would be impossible to change the woman's mind.

The girl was dressed in a dark red satin sleeveless gown which was low-cut in the back. It had a long slit running up the right side, revealing a shiny black fabric underneath. Scattered along the bodice were black sequined flowers. There was also a black satin sash tied around her waist. Her short pink hair was curled at the ends and left down. Amu pulled at the waistband of the dress.

"I hate this dress. It's too tight!"

Amu had wandered away from the party and was currently outside in the gardens behind the hall. Night had fallen as a full moon hung in the starlit sky. Roses of every color lined the stoned path that a pair of heels currently clicked on. The air was starting to chill; signaling autumn was coming. The pink-haired teenager cursed that she didn't bring her jacket. She rubbed her thin arms, creating even more goosebumps.

"Fucking cold!" she gritted her teeth.

"Just because you're a teenager, doesn't mean you can curse all you want," a voice laughed behind Amu.

Gold eyes widened as their owner sharply turned around and found a pair of blue eyes staring down at her. The eyes connected to the pale face of a twenty year old man wearing a black jacket, which was left open, with matching pants and shoes. Under the jacket, he wore a white collared shirt that was untucked and with the first few buttons undone. Around his neck was a black collar with a silver cross pendant dangling from it. His appearance was different from his normal one.

"Ikuto!" Amu shouted in surprise.

Ikuto curled a finger around a pink curl and whistled. "You look nice, Amu. Delicious even."

"S-Shut up! What are you doing here?"

"I need a reason to visit you now? That hurts," the young man pouted.

Amu huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She grew up quite well over the years, and she didn't want Ikuto to see her like this. It was bad enough that he made lewd comments when she was dressed in normal clothing.

"I happen to be busy at the moment and I don't have time to deal with you." Amu began walking away, passing the blue-haired man.

Ikuto softly chuckled at the retreating girl, catching a glimpse at her exposed back. "Love the dress. It really shows off that cute body of yours...Amu-chan," he said with a smirk plastered on his handsome face.

A vein throbbed on her temple. She moved to slap the smirk off, but the male caught her hand and wrapped an arm around her lithe waist. He twirled Amu around and around, holding her close.

"Ikuto, what the hell are you doing?" Amu squirmed against him.

"Dancing."

The confused girl opened her mouth to question him, but was cut off by a soft melody in the air. Amu recognized the sounds as violins and flutes from the party. Ikuto spun her out and drew her back in.

_I didn't know that he could dance_.

Their dance lasted until the music stopped. Ikuto released the girl from his grasp. She stepped back to gaze at the young man. The moonlight engulfed his body, giving him an ethereal glow. In Amu's eyes, he looked heavenly.

"Ikuto…"

Amu's words were cut short when the blue-haired man pressed his lips against hers. She mentally squeaked when his arms snaked around her waist again. He moved his head to the side to deepen the kiss. His hands skimmed across her smooth skin, fingers trailing down her spine. Amu shuddered from Ikuto's touch.

_She tastes like strawberries and milk_.

_His lips are so soft_.

The pink-haired teen then moved her arms upward and wrapped them around his neck. The arms pulled him down, surprising the male. Ikuto playfully bit her lower lip, causing Amu to jump. The blue-hair man chuckled against her lips. Secretly, Ikuto loved the way that their bodies molded together, as if they were made for each other. The two stayed in that blissful euphoria until Ikuto moved away, breathing slowly. There was a faint blush across Amu's cheeks.

"Happy Birthday, Amu-chan." His blue eyes shined under the moonlight, giving off a predatory gleam.

Amu was speechless as Ikuto started walking off into the darkness. Once he was gone, she brought a hand up to her lips and touched them.

"There she is! Amu-chan!"

"Hinamori-san."

The mentioned girl turned to find her friends rushing toward her.

"Why are you blushing, Amu-chi?"

Amu stammered, thinking of an excuse. "Umm, it's from the cold?"

"You're right, Hinamori. It is chilly out, let's head back."

The pink-haired teen followed her friends back to the ballroom, where the waiters had just brought out the cake. Her friends reminded Amu not to forget to make a wish. As she stared at the candles, she couldn't help but smile.

_My wish already came true_.

Maybe, Hinamori Amu's views toward her birthday would forever be changed...all thanks to that one kiss from her boyfriend.

* * *

i hoped everyone liked it! bye-bye!


End file.
